


Overprotective girlfriends!

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, Dark and Twisted, Dark and twisted ending, F/F, Happy Harley, Happy Ivy, Harley is a mommy, Harley's daughter, Joker - Freeform, Little character, Littles, Love Story, Madly In Love, Mention of Joker, Mommy!Harley - Freeform, Mommy!Ivy, Plants, Playing Games, Romance, Sexual Tension, happiness, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: You see the life of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy from their daughter's eyes.





	Overprotective girlfriends!

Like if anyone fucking looks at you wrong, it's murder time bitches.  
These girls do like sex, Harley more so.  
I mean... Pamela has to be into some kind of kinky shit because of her plants. Like she could maybe fucking pin you down with her vines or use aphrodisiacs or something?   
Cuddles. Lots of cuddles. You're always in the middle, face buried in Harley's chest and Ivy spooning you.   
Y'all like adopt a fuck ton of cats and dogs thanks to Harley.  
Romance is found often from Ivy, who takes you out to dinner or picnics in the park.   
Harley takes yo out dancing and to bars, just to get drunk off of your ass and   
SEXUAL TENSIONSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
It's Harley and Ivy who are dating each other first. But then Harley saw you and she was like "Red... Red, omg! I gotta have em!"  
"I know dear, I know... What do we do first?"  
Cause it's confirmed that Harley is a polyamorous bisexual lil bunny   
And then you're fucking confused because you didn't want to get in the way their relationship?????? But Harley is just super eager and really wants to love ya, so you  
relent. And then Ivy joins in with the romanceeeeeeee.  
Speaking of romance; what is more romantic that fucking beating the shit out of assholes in Gotham?  
Oh, wait. Beating the shit out of Joker.  
You will be fucking his crazy clown ass and you will not stop until he dead.  
Y'all are really just so protective of each other. Y'all will 1000000% die for each other and destroy Gotham for each other.   
You have both of em wrapped around your finger tbh. They would do anything for you because they love so passionately.


End file.
